


Home

by Jonghyunwoo



Series: Shownu Pairings 101 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, this isnt my best but this tag has been so dry i might as well post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyunwoo/pseuds/Jonghyunwoo
Summary: Hoseok's sick as always. And Hyunwoo is there, as always.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago but since it never has a proper plot i never posted it. I'm also trying to procrastinate studying for my test so here you go. It's pointless and short but it's something i guess. Also i can't type so if there's any mistakes do tell :D

Hyunwoo has always felt like home. There’s a certain sense of safety that comes from the larger man; whether it’s his imposing stature or the sense of reliability that he emits, Hoseok has always felt safe, felt right at home near him. Right now he wants nothing more to cuddle with Hyunwoo because he’s sick again, as usual. Nothing new there but this time his head hurts so much he felt like throwing up but he’s too lazy to get up. His body heavy, head heavier. Before he could even think of calling one of the members however, someone opened the door.

"Hoseok, are you feeling better yet?” said Hyunwoo, eyebrows pinched together in worry.

Hoseok smiled, how is this man so perfect really, it's like he knows he has been thinking of the older man all this while. It’s like he knows Hoseok needed him.

“I feel like puking but i don't wanna move” he pouts.

“I’ll ask Ki to get you something, okay? You think you're gonna be fine for a bit?” he asked.

“Nooo, don't leave, my head hurts” hoseok said, pouting even more. He’s being needy he knows, but then again, his head really did hurt. Not to mention that hyunwoo would indulge him either way.

The taller man huffs a laugh, his eyes crinkling slightly.

“You're so clingy when you're sick. I’ll just text him then” he relents, already moving towards Hoseok on the bed, texting kihyun on the way.

“Cuddle me please, i'm cold and you're warm”

“Ah yes, i've finally achieved my final form. A human heater”. Hyunwoo said, chuckling slightly.

“No your final form is a home” Hoseok says quietly, eyebrows furrowed as if he's contemplating something extremely serious.

“I mean i am big but like i'm not that big, Hoseok. C’mere”. The taller man said while pulling Hoseok’s head to read on his chest.

“That’s a dick joke if i ever heard one” Hoseok snorted. Which in hindsight is probably not a good idea seeing as his head started throbbing again.

“But what i meant by you being a home is, you feel safe. You’ve always felt safe. For me, for them. You feel sure and solid and i can bet my new gym equipment that even to the kids you feel like a place to come back to”. Hoseok said, softly as he traces random circles on Hyunwoos biceps.

“We’re so blessed to have you Hyunwoo. I wouldn't want any other people as our leader” Hoseok said.

The entire time he talked Hyunwoo had been quiet. Not exactly out of character for him and Hoseok wonders if the older man had fallen asleep. He tilted his head up, surprised that he saw unshed tears in Hyunwoos eyes. Hoseok smiled gently, hugging the taller man tighter.

“I know what you’re thinking you big doof, you’re the very best leader i could ask for. If anything we’re sorry that you had to bear all the burdens alone.

“You guys spoil me, i think” Hyunwoo finally said. Voice slightly scratchy

“ I think it’s quite the opposite actually”

And they stayed like that, basking in each others company, easy and simple yet so precious. And Hoseok is a little bit in love with Hyunwoo with every passing second.

When Kihyun opened the door to a dark room, eyes squinting to see the two oldest members sleeping, cuddling with each other, he smiled.

He figured the big baby could take his medicine when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me if you want but i wont be that active for now since this semester haven't ended yet lol [twt](https://www.twitter.com/jjonghyunwoos)


End file.
